More Then Friends
by Felouse
Summary: Sequel to Romantic Release on couplings AmyxCream, ShadowxRouge finally make an apperance and SonicxTails Just to get over my fear I wont say much except lets just say some people might have feelings that go beyond friendship.[Finished]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story  
  
Note- This is sequel to Romantic Release that is on Sonikku's site and the ages for Sonic characters this is just a reminder if any of you guys and ladies forgot  
  
Amy is 22  
  
Cream is 16  
  
Tails is 18  
  
Sonic is 25  
  
(and since Rouge and Shadow are in)  
  
Rouge is 27  
  
Shadow is ? (Since he does not age)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More Then Friends  
  
Prologue  
  
Today was a beautiful day for the returning couple from their romantic holiday, they enjoyed everything about their time alone together, including sharing their love. The couple then entered their apartment building.  
  
The pink hedgehog and the doe walked up the stairs to their apartment room and they were carrying their bags up too, as they were going up the stairs Amy looked to Cream who was talking with Cheese as if they had not talked in years.  
  
Cheese was alright when they got back and Cream was glad for that, they were then at their apartment room door.  
  
But before Amy opened it Cream said "Amy I enjoyed our time together and I hope we do it again soon."  
  
Amy replied with a smile "I enjoyed it too but next time when we do it,"  
  
Amy put her arms around Cream affectionately and said "I know a few things we could have fun with, we could…"  
  
At that point the only one to hear Amy's words were Cream and she asked "You mean you would wear that?"  
  
Amy nodded and Cream replied coyly "Maybe we should do it now then."  
  
The two lovers giggled a little as Cheese said "Chao chao chao chao chao chao." Which was translated 'Not while I am here please.'  
  
The two lovers smiled and the doe said "Sorry Cheese."  
  
Cream then asked Amy "Do you think Sonic and Tails took care of the place well while we were gone?"  
  
Amy then replied "I think they have."  
  
When they opened the door they were caught by surprised when they saw Tails on top of Sonic kissing on Amy and Cream's living room couch, the kiss looked deep from the girls and Cheese's point of view since they were stroking each others heads and tonguing was involved so they better have a good explanation for this.  
  
Cheese mouth was wide open in disbelief at the sight that was in front of him and it was the same for the girls.  
  
It then though Amy cleared her throat to let the guys know they were here. The guys broke off their kiss and looked at Amy, Cream and Cheese who were at the door.  
  
Sonic and Tails got off each other quickly and they was acting normal like if nothing happened.  
  
Cream was the first to speak asking "Sonic, Tails why were you kissing?"  
  
Tails looked embarrassed that they were caught in that situation Tails blushed crimson red and turned around so the girls could not see his face.  
  
But Sonic being the more calm one said "Tails was trying to get the TV guide but he fell on top of me so it was just an accident."  
  
Amy then answered to that explanation saying "For an accident you two looked to have enjoyed that for 5 minutes we were here."  
  
Tails then butted in by saying "It was actually 10 minutes."  
  
Tails now blushed even more redder due to the fact he had told his friends that.  
  
Sonic looked calm and laidback like he always was but this attitude would not work on Amy cause she knew how Sonic ticked that's how it is if you had a crush on someone for years you know how they ticked inside their head.  
  
The pink hedgehog looked at Sonic straight into his emerald green eyes and said "Sonic what is going on here?"  
  
Sonic then said in an angered tone "There is nothing going on between me and Tails if that's what you mean."  
  
Amy then held his hand like a friend would and said "Sonic if you are having a relationship with Tails there is nothing wrong with that we…"  
  
Sonic looked at Amy with his emerald green eyes piercing through her, cut her off from what she was saying and he said "Look I am not having a relationship with Tails and even if I was I would never love him."  
  
Tails looked at Sonic with a hurt look in his sea blue eyes and he said to him "But I thought you said to me that no matter what you would always love me even if someone found out."  
  
Tears started to form in the kits eyes and Sonic said "Tails please don't do this."  
  
But Tails tears fell from his eyes and went down his furry cheeks as he said "No you promised we would not hide our love like Amy and Cream did for so long but I guess you are ashamed of me."  
  
Sonic did not say a word as Tails got off the couch and went to the girls bedroom to be alone, Cream and Cheese looked at Tails leave they both wondered is he alright so they both followed to comfort their long time friend but the also left the two hedgehogs alone together to talk.  
  
Sonic looked down at his feet and grabbed a hold of his head and said "I blew it didn't I?"  
  
Amy just looked at Sonic with sympathy in her eyes to show she was listening.  
  
The blue hedgehog then said "I am so stupid and mean how could I be so cold to him all because you, Cream and Cheese caught us together in a most magical kiss I had ever felt in my life."  
  
He sighed and Amy said "Now you know how I feel when I am with Cream but I am still confused how come you and Tails became a couple."  
  
Sonic looked at Amy and said "It was when I left you and Cream after you told me to go talk to Tails, oh and I am sorry about how cold I have been acting towards you, I guess its because you are my friend and that does a lot to someone."  
  
Amy then said "Apology accepted but it is understandable how you must of felt about us but I still don't understand how come you and Tails are together romantically."  
  
Sonic then said "You see when you and Cream told me to go see Tails, I went to his place and…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	2. Chapter 1 Out of The Closet

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More Then Friends  
  
Chapter 1 Out of The Closet  
  
Cream and Cheese walked into her and Amy's room to see Tails sitting on the bed with his hands over his face and sniffling obviously crying, Cream knew very well that he was very in tune with his emotions.  
  
Cream sat down next to him on the bed and Cheese was sat with her.  
  
Cream then asked "Tails are you ok?"  
  
Tails looked at his friend with tears streaming down his cheeks and he then fell into her arms to be hugged by her.  
  
His tears wet her naked arm, the 18 year old kit was in so much pain cause Sonic was being so mean to him, Cream then started to stroke Tails head softly and trying to shush his crying.  
  
After a while Tails stopped crying and Cheese brought the kit a tissue to wipe away the tears.  
  
The kind doe wondered if he was alright especially since he wanted to come out with his love for Sonic but it seemed the blue hedgehog was not so eager to do the same, it reminded Cream of what her and Amy went through in their relationship but now it was Cream's turn to help her friend out.  
  
Cream looked into his sea blue eyes that were now red with tears and he said "Cream I don't understand first Sonic says one thing but then he says another when we are surrounded by our friends, I just don't understand him sometimes."  
  
The doe then said "Now you know how hard it was for me and Amy."  
  
Tails looked at her but Cheese desperately wanted to know "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao?" which was translated 'How did you and Sonic get together as a couple?'  
  
The kit looked at the small blue chao in confusion due to the fact he did not know how to translate chao language and asked "What?"  
  
Cream understood what Cheese asked and said to Tails "He asked how did you and Sonic get together as a couple?"  
  
Tails looked at them and said "It all started over a week ago just before the party and you and Amy went on your romantic holiday together, I was working on my brainstorming on a inventions I would do next and…"  
  
_Over a Week Ago  
_  
Tails was sat down at his workshop table until he heard a knock at his front door, he put his pencil down and went to answer the door and he saw Sonic.  
  
The blue speedy hedgehog said "Hi."  
  
The kit then greeted and offered politely "Hello Sonic come in."  
  
His friend came into the house and sat down onto the couch in the living room, Tails went to get biscuits and a drink for himself.  
  
But before he did that he asked "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"  
  
The blue hedgehog replied "Yeah some biscuits will do me fine."  
  
Tails came back and sat on the couch next to him and offered the plate of biscuits to him.  
  
Sonic took a few and said "Thanks."  
  
Tails had to ask "So what brings you here?"  
  
Sonic said jokingly "My own two feet."  
  
They both laughed at the joke but Tails then asked "No seriously why are you here?"  
  
Sonic now looked serious and said "I am here cause I want help."  
  
Tails then said "Help?"  
  
Sonic knew he questioned it so he replied "You see I need advice on how to cope."  
  
The kit just kept listening to his long time best friend as Sonic continued saying "I am having trouble coping with Amy and Cream's relationship I mean it is such a shock and for some reason I cannot help it but I am somehow cold to them but I don't want to be like that, I want it to be normal, I…."  
  
The 18 year old fox cut him off by saying "Sonic calm down everything will be ok and plus I think I know what you are going through, I think you are just shocked at the situation now do you understand?"  
  
The blue hedgehog nodded his head as Tails drank his orange juice and Sonic ate his biscuits the fox then said "What I think you need is some help with this and lucky for you I know how, shall we say we start tomorrow?"  
  
Sonic then said "Sure, cause I don't want Amy and Cream to hate me cause I am almost showing that I am been unfair to them all because they are different, I don't want that."  
  
Tails then said "Everything will be ok, tell me one time I steered you wrong?"  
  
Sonic looked at his best friend in his eyes and replied "You never have."  
  
"Good." Tails replied then he added while getting a biscuit "Was there anything else you wante.."  
  
He stopped in mid sentence when Sonic went for a biscuit as well but their hands touched, but they did not pull them away from each other like other guys usually would they kept their hands where they were.  
  
But at that point Sonic entwined his fingers with Tails fingers and then Tails felt Sonic's left cheek with a free hand and to both of their surprise their faces went closer and then their lips came together in a kiss, but for some reason the kiss kept going it went deeper as they kept the kiss going, their tongues came into contact with each other and went into their mouths to explore.  
  
They both stopped kissing and opened their eyes remembering what they were doing so they broke the kiss and they turned away from each other and blushed as red as Knuckles.  
  
Tails looked at Sonic and asked "Sonic… what did we do.. just then?"  
  
Obviously confused as well Sonic said "I… don't know."  
  
The two looked at each other and Sonic asked "Tails."  
  
Tails answered saying "Yes Sonic?"  
  
Sonic then asked "I don't know how you felt during that kiss but I want to explore this, what I am trying to say is, I want to know, maybe we could become more then friends, maybe we can be like you know be a couple."  
  
"A couple?" Tails said in surprise but he then added "Sure maybe we can be a couple cause to be honest,"  
  
He blushed and said "I loved that kiss we just had so yeah I want to explore this as well with you."  
  
The two looked at each other more longer this time and then the kiss started again but this time it went on for more longer then the last.  
  
_Present Day_  
  
Amy looked at Sonic as he explained how it all started she then said "Sonic I never knew you were like that."  
  
Sonic asked "Like what?"  
  
Amy then clarified "You know gay."  
  
Sonic then said "Oh no we still like women as well so I guess you could call us bisexuals."  
  
Amy then said "Oh I see so how do you feel when you are with Tails?"  
  
Sonic replied "I feel like as if no one can hurt me, as if I am flying and no one else is with me or him."  
  
Amy then said "Have you ever told Tails this?"  
  
Sonic then said "Well I said I love you to him before but I never told him this."  
  
Amy then advised "I think he would love to know how you feel when you are with him."  
  
Sonic was now surprised he looked at where Tails went and he headed for the door to his love of his life.  
  
Tails was still filled with tears as he finished explaining to Cream and Cheese.  
  
The doe then asked "So did you or him say I love you yet."  
  
Tails nodded and said "I felt so great when he said that to me cause I love him too and I said it to him as well."  
  
Cream wanted to make him smile so she tried asking casually "Have you had sex yet?"  
  
"No" Tails replied and he added "We thought we were not ready yet so we will do when we are both ready."  
  
It was then Sonic walked into the room and then he said "Cream, Cheese could you leave us alone for 5 minutes."  
  
Cream then said "Sure but please be nice to him."  
  
Sonic knew this was like her to be a friend to Tails making sure his feelings were not hurt.  
  
Cheese then looked at Sonic and said "Chao chao chao chao chao." which was translated 'Please be nice to him."  
  
To Sonic though it did not make sense to him.  
  
After the doe and the chao left the two male lovers were alone, Sonic then sat down next to Tails and said "Look Tails I did not mean to hurt you, I will understand if you just want to be friends but I want us to continue and I want you to know how much you make me feel when we are together, you make me feel like nothing can hurt me, you make me feel like no one can break the love we have so I just wanted you to know and understand that."  
  
Tails did not say a word, then Sonic sighed and said "Ok I get the picture."  
  
The blue hedgehog got up and headed straight for the door, he then opened it but then Tails said "Wait."  
  
As soon as Sonic turned around Tails jumped into his arms for an embrace and then the kit said "I feel the same way please don't leave me."  
  
Sonic smiled and said "I would never dream of it."  
  
That was all they needed to say as they kissed each other but they were being watched and Amy and Cream said "Awwww."  
  
The guys stopped their kiss and they said "Hey no looking."  
  
But all they did was laugh in harmony at how comical that was and so starts what true love means to the new lovers.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.  
  
Also I am sorry if I take too long on chapters cause college is out for my blood with so much work so I might be busy a lot but I will not give up on this fic till it is done also all you Shadow and Rouge fans they will be in the next two chapters just to be fair since SonicxTails and CreamxAmy almost stole the show so keep reading my fics and enjoy is all I can say when it comes.


	3. Chapter 2 Bonding After Adoring

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More Then Friends  
  
Chapter 2 Bonding After Adoring  
  
Shadow's red eyes glanced at a certain someone, his eyes were locked on the female bat who was doing some paper work, that was the way things were if you owned a club there would be loads of paper work to do.  
  
Shadow had been staying with Rouge for a couple of months now and it was good to have each others company. Everyday they would have long chats, they would laugh, watch TV and other activities that the black hedgehog would not have thought of doing things with anyone else.  
  
But during his stay with the bat he has somehow become more closer to her then a friend, he wanted to love her but she does not know of his feelings yet. His eyes still looked at her, not her body, only her beautiful face and her alluring eyes.  
  
Rogue finally looked up and Shadow looked away from her like a teenager in love.  
  
Rouge smiled at Shadow and said teasingly with a wink "Saw something you liked?"  
  
Shadow then blushed red but he made sure she did not see his face.  
  
He then replied quickly "No."  
  
The white bat knew full well that something changed in the black hedgehog but she could not figure out what it was.  
  
She put her pen down after signing the last bit of paperwork and then she said "Phew thank goodness I am done if I didn't know better I swear I was signing my life away."  
  
Rouge then got out of her seat and went for the door out of her office. The office was no ordinary workplace since it looked like a bedroom with love heart pillows, nice colourful lighting and all things typical in a girls room for her age.  
  
Before she left she asked Shadow "Lets have some fun, you coming Shadow?"  
  
Shadow shook his head to come back to the real world and said "What?"  
  
Rouge then rephrased her sentence so he would understand "Do you wanna go round the club and have some fun, you know gambling and drinking."  
  
The black hedgehog then said "Oh sure."  
  
The two left the workplace, then Rouge locked the office door and they went down the stairs.  
  
Rouge then asked "What did you think I said?"  
  
Shadow didn't say a word trying to keep to himself like he always did with her.  
  
She then smiled and said teasingly "Did you thought I said something that that every living male dreams of doing to me?"  
  
Shadow blushed even more red and said "No I didn't, can we just drop it?"  
  
Rouge thought "This is so unlike him, usually he would just say "hmph" or something like that, but now I wonder, if he is alright or not."  
  
Shadow looked at Rouge again, for some reason he felt the need to look at her beauty but he wondered why couldn't he scrape up the courage to tell her.  
  
He then thought "I know I will tell her how I feel tonight then I will see how it goes from there."  
  
They were both quiet until they got to the club the music was playing loudly, the neon lights were flashing different fancy colours and people were cheering for winners and losers were moaning in defeat to the simple slot machine or the other type of game they played.  
  
Shadow never played any of these games before this sort of thing was alien to him.  
  
Rouge who was more experienced said "So what you do you want to play first, do you wanna have a go on the slot machines, go all in on poker, try your luck on the roulette wheel, in Club Rouge there should be a game to suit you."  
  
Shadow then said "What do you think you are? Some sort of advertisement or something?"  
  
Rouge then countered by saying "If I did do one I bet I would have more people coming then this."  
  
Shadow did not like the sound of that for it said to him that men would only have her for her body. Shadow should tell her now but he thought maybe later is a better time.  
  
Rouge brought Shadow to a random table, he felt like an idiot playing a game he did not know how to play. The table he was at seemed to consist of a wheel, a small ball and many numbers going in the order of red and black but 00 was green.  
  
Rouge gave Shadow some money to play with it was not much but $200 was enough for a starter.  
  
He did not know what to do but the woman who ran the table was a big help when she shouted to all the people "Place your bets on the one of the numbers please."  
  
Shadow then placed $100 on the number 17 he thought Rouge's age would be his lucky number.  
  
The wheel was then spun and the ball was spun into the wheel as well, after the wheel stopped spinning the ball kept going around until it landed on 17.  
  
The woman at the table then shouted "17 black we have a winner."  
  
Shadow got double the money back for winning which meant he had now $300, Rouge was then clapping for Shadow it was just like her to do that.  
  
She then said "Are you sure you never played this game before?"  
  
Shadow looked at her and said "No, I just followed what the woman said and I just picked any random number I could choose from."  
  
From there the two went to different tables Rouge joined in too, Shadow got frustrated with the simple but yet hard to get cash out of slot machines, poker and black jack were ok to Shadow but Rouge in all of the games kept her cool and held her own.  
  
After gambling for over 1 hour and a half Shadow only had $50 but Rouge would have a lot more then him since she was the owner.  
  
He then thought "No wonder gambling ruins people. They continue to gamble all of their money, until it is gone. But why do such things in the first place if you are more likely going to lose?"  
  
Rouge and Shadow then got a seat at the bar and they ordered their drinks, Rouge ordered a martini and Shadow ordered the normal everyday beer.  
  
Rouge then asked "Did you have fun?"  
  
Shadow just said "It was ok, I guess."  
  
Shadow thought about telling her now but not a single word came out of his lips, god he was pathetic he thought out of all the things he did with no fear he could not bring up the courage to tell her his feelings.  
  
Finally he said "Rouge."  
  
Rouge then looked at him with her alluring eyes and asked "What?"  
  
Shadow then stuttered out shyly "I.. I want.. you.. t.. to know… I"  
  
The male bartender then said "Here are your drinks."  
  
Rouge then thanked the bartender and paid him for the drinks, she then said to Shadow "Sorry what were you about to say?"  
  
Shadow then said "I have enjoyed the time I have spent with you over the last few months."  
  
Rouge then said "I enjoyed it too."  
  
The two just started to drink their alcoholic beverages  
  
Then they had seconds, then after having many drinks Shadow was a bit tipsy, he had more to drink then Rouge did probably about 4 more drinks then her but if he wanted to be drunk then he can be, but this was so unlike Shadow.  
  
Rouge then decided to cut him off the alcohol and she took him back to her office to the bed so he can sleep, she carried him by putting his left arm over her shoulders and she was dragging him also making sure his air shoes didn't ruin the carpet or anything else.  
  
While she took him up stairs to the office the club was closing and everyone was leaving as either winners or losers.  
  
While going up the stairs Shadow looked at Rouge and said "Yous are so beautiful you knows."  
  
Rouge couldn't help but grin at that comment and she replied "I know."  
  
When they came into the office Shadow was laid down upon the bed but he started to say in his drunken state "Rouge don't leaves mes, please stay."  
  
The white bat did not know what was wrong with him, the black hedgehog seemed able to speak but not that good in some ways.  
  
So she sat down and Shadow said "Come closers."  
  
She did as he asked and the next thing she knew was that Shadows lips landed onto her lips.  
  
At first she was shocked and didn't know what to do but Shadow was defiantly kissing her.  
  
She was now confused why was he doing this for, she knew drunks didn't do this they only act on emotions that they keep bottled up. She then started to kiss back but in a fit of confusion she pushed him away.  
  
Rouge in her confusion asked him "Why in the world did you do that for?"  
  
Shadow then said in his drunken state "Causes I loves yous."  
  
The white bat then thought for a moment and finally she put the pieces together the staring, the blushes, the different attitude when he was around her, everything made sense now.  
  
But the gorgeous bat didn't know what to say but one question she wondered though did he love her for her or her body. She didn't know how to feel about this, the worst part was she was confused now.  
  
She then asked "Shadow?"  
  
No response he was asleep, the bat sighed cause he probably wont remember tomorrow. She couldn't sleep knowing this so she started to think on this wondering if her emotions were like that for her friend would she go over the boundaries of their friendship to make it into a relationship that could work.  
  
It seemed to her that Shadow was willing to go over that line but Rouge was in the middle of that line wondering which route to take. She started to look at Shadow being asleep he looked so innocent when he is like that.  
  
Her thoughts were now muddled up and her feelings were mixed with worry, and maybe love but she couldn't tell, she started to think more through the night, her decision could make them both happy or make one of them upset.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers


	4. Chapter 3 The Talk

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More Then Friends  
  
Chapter 3 The Talk  
  
Shadow woke up and clutched his head in pain. The poor hedgehog had a mother of a hangover. He sniffed, he smelt a nice breakfast waiting for him on the table. Shadow groggily got out of bed, went to the table and sat down. The feelings of the hangover effecting him.  
  
He started eating the full English breakfast in front of him, trying and get over the hangover. Rouge then walked in from the kitchen with a glass of water and some aspirin, she then set them onto the table next to the black hedgehog.  
  
After Shadow was done with his breakfast and aspirin, Rouge sat across from him.  
  
She then said "Shadow."  
  
This got his attention as he asked "Yes?"  
  
Rouge said to him "Last night when I brought you back to this room.."  
  
Shadow kept listening while drinking his water and then Rouge finished off "You said you loved me."  
  
At that point Shadow spat out his drink and fell off of his chair, but he went to sit down again like normal.  
  
He then said to the bat "I was drunk wasn't I? So you cant believe me there."  
  
Rouge then said "You also kissed me."  
  
Shadow was now very worried should he tell her or not, maybe he should tell her now, in the long run he was only digging his own grave.  
  
But something held him back from saying anything to her, she looked to him for an answer from him, to find out if it was true.  
  
Shadow then decided to come out clean to see what she would say.  
  
He sighed and said "Ok, I.."  
  
He started breathing in and out to gather up his courage for this as he said "I do love you."  
  
It was then Rouge opened her mouth in shock, she was thinking about how would they work in a relationship and how could it last long.  
  
Rouge was so deep in thought she forgot Shadow was there when he was waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Shadow then said "Rouge, hello anybody home?"  
  
Rouge shook herself out of her thoughts as she came to realise that she was day dreaming.  
  
Rouge then started to say "Shadow I don't know how to tell you this but.."  
  
Shadow looked at her with eyes filled with hope that she would feel the same way.  
  
But Rouge had to disappoint him by saying "I don't know how to feel about this so can we just be friends?"  
  
Shadow looked disappointed as he looked down at the floor he then thought "Don't cry! You are the ultimate life form, don't cry in front of her." he willed himself to look at her.  
  
Shadow then said but with a bit of sadness in his voice "Ok I understand."  
  
Shadow then got up and went outside the office to be alone, just when he left tears pricked his eyes as he felt a feeling as if being shot in the heart.  
  
He then asked himself "Why do I feel this way, why does this hurt so much?"  
  
Rouge was the most confused cause she felt guilty for saying that to Shadow but it had to be like that. Because she only thought of him as a friend, but she felt as if that was wrong to do that, almost as if it was a mistake.  
  
She couldn't describe her emotions right now due to how long she thought on things but she knew one thing though.  
  
She knew that their friendship will never be the same again, she also knew that like other friends that tried to go over the boundaries of friendship, they often lost their friendship like that.  
  
But the bat didn;t want to lose her friend even to this, she then thought over of how can she cope with Shadows feelings wondering if he will still feel love for her next time they talk.  
  
Shadow was still outside as he tried to calm himself down but his new found emotions seem to have control over him as tears still went down his cheeks.  
  
His eyes were wet from the tears and they turned red from his continuous crying.  
  
He then thought "Why am I here if I am just here to feel loss and pain, I don't want to feel like this anymore."  
  
But then he thought "No don't think like that, maybe she will change her mind and plus she will not act different because of this!" he kept saying to himself.  
  
He then got up and took a walk outside for some fresh air but little did both of them know that things would change between them, its just the only thing that should be asked is the change for the better or worse.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.  
  
Also sorry if this is short I am very busy over here. 


	5. Chapter 4 Lovers Quarrel

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More Then Friends  
  
Chapter 4 Lovers Quarrel

Amy finished setting up the table with carrots, potatoes, spaghetti bolognaise and peas. It has been one day since Sonic and Tails started going out as lovers with her and Cream knowing.  
  
It surprised her how Tails and Sonic got together, but she got used to it and now she and Cream were getting ready for their first double date cause Sonic and Tails were coming round.  
  
The four of them agreed to have this double date cause it could be fun they all thought.  
  
Cream came out wearing her normal outfit and Amy said to her "You look gorgeous."  
  
Cream then said with a blush "Thank you Amy but it is just what I normally wear."  
  
The doe then added "Also I think you look gorgeous too."  
  
The pink hedgehog then replied "You know Cream it doesn't matter what you are wearing cause you would still look beautiful to me."  
  
The loving doe then looked in Amy's eyes with her own dreamy filled eyes as she said "Do you really mean it?"  
  
Amy then nods her head and replies "Yes really."  
  
At first they embraced each other, then their faces slowly came closer together and then their lips met like they do so many times which always feel great, but while they were doing that there was a knock at the door.  
  
Amy then broke the kiss and said to Cream in a coyly tone "Maybe we should just ignore it."  
  
Cream then giggled and said "Amy no, that's probably our friends."  
  
Another knock on the door was heard so Cream got out of Amy's grasp and went to the door and opened it to see the male lovers outside with a bottle of wine with them.  
  
Cream then gave the lovers her warm smile and said politely "Hi guys, please come in."  
  
Sonic and Tails then walked in and then Tails put the wine onto the table next to Amy's cooking.  
  
He then asked "So what do we do on these sort of things anyway?"  
  
The doe then asked "Yeah what do we do Amy?"  
  
They both looked towards the two so called more experienced hedgehogs and then Sonic replied "We first have dinner and while we eat and drink we chat about stuff."  
  
Tails then asked "About what?"  
  
Sonic then answered "Anything."  
  
Tails nodded his head in understanding and sat down, Sonic then sat down next to his lover, Amy then sat next to Sonic and Cream sat in between Amy and Tails, they all sat in a circle since the table was a bit small but it was still enough to fit 4 people.  
  
Then dinner started with the filling their plates with certain amounts of food and Sonic pouring wine into glasses for everyone, Cream had the least wine cause she didn't like alcohol much.  
  
It was then the chatting started off with Cream asking innocently "So how is your relationship going so far guys?"  
  
Sonic then answered "Great."  
  
Tails also answered with a smile "Great."  
  
Tails then asked "Cream so on your vacation how did it go."  
  
The doe just smiled and looked at Amy and said "It went well, just the way I like it, I would love to have another vacation someday."  
  
Amy got the message what Cream meant but Sonic knew what it was and so did Tails cause since they knew how it worked but they decided not to embarrass them.  
  
Sonic then looked to Amy and asked "Amy can I talk to you alone please?"  
  
Amy then nodded and went with him out of reach of Tails and Cream's hearing range.  
  
Sonic then looked at them then when he saw they were not listening he whispered into Amy's ear "I wanted to ask you something?"  
  
Amy then asked quietly "What is it and why are you whispering?"  
  
Sonic then explained "Well you see I was thinking about…"  
  
Tails and Cream who were at the table was trying to listen in but they could not hear a single word.  
  
Cream then said "What do you think they are talking about?"  
  
Tails then said "Advice maybe?"  
  
Cream thought he sounded odd then, it was as if he was trying to convince himself nothing was wrong.  
  
But Cream thought it would pass since she got that feeling a couple of times so Tails would get used to it like she did.  
  
The two hedgehogs came back to the table so Cream asked "What were you talking about?"  
  
Amy then replied "Oh nothing much just err advice that's all."  
  
Cream couldn't help but feel as if she was hiding something but the doe just shrugged it off and decided to ask later.  
  
But Tails looked a bit more jealous by this but he shook his head and thought "No Sonic would never think of anyone else but me also he likes Amy but not like that…"  
  
He then thought for a moment to himself "But what if.."  
  
The two tailed genius shook his head again as if not to let jealousy or suspicions take over him. But he could not help but wonder what if they were lying to him and Cream.  
  
After many conversations they finished dinner and then started on dessert, cake and ice cream were the best in their case.  
  
Amy then asked "So have you guys thought about coming out yet?"  
  
Then Tails said "We had a long chat about it and we came to a decision that.."  
  
Tails said "We will tell our friends."  
  
But also Sonic said in unison "We will not."  
  
Amy, Cream and Tails were shocked to hear the blue hedgehog say that.  
  
Tails then calmly said "But Sonic I thought we agreed we would."  
  
Sonic then looked at Tails and said "Tails.. I'm sorry but I can't seem to bring myself to tell our friends this."  
  
Tails looked upset by this and said "But you promised we would tell them."  
  
Sonic then replied "I know I promised but I just can't seem to do it."  
  
Tails then thought for a second, he then let his imagination and jealousy get the best of him.  
  
He pointed an accusing finger at the two hedgehogs and said in anger "You two are at it behind mine and Cream's backs aren't you?"  
  
But the blue hedgehog defended himself saying "Me and Amy? No, we may care for each other but we don't care for each other that much."  
  
Tails then said "Oh yeah then how come you are all of a sudden changing your mind about what we discussed earlier and then you have a secret conversation with her while I am here."  
  
Cream looked at Amy with questioning eyes and asked "Is this true?"  
  
Amy then replied "No, I would never anything to hurt you."  
  
Cream then calmed down and thought "I know she would never do this, but still I can't argue with my long time friend cause he might feel betrayed if I do."  
  
Tails then asked "So what do you have to say about that."  
  
Sonic then said "I think you had let your imagination run wild."  
  
Tails then said "Oh please is that your best explanation when the evidence is…"  
  
Sonic then cut Tails off harshly and shouted at him "Shut up and listen, I would never hurt you that way and I would never like Amy in that way."  
  
Tails looked shocked by his outburst but Sonic then hurt him by saying "I knew it was a mistake to kiss you, I should of punched your lights out when you started it also if I knew dating you was going to be like going to hell then I would rather have you dead."  
  
This made Tails cry and said in a sad tone "You would want me dead?"  
  
At that point Sonic found he had said something he did not mean to say so he calmed down and said "Tails I.."  
  
But it was too late Tails pushed Sonic out of the way and ran out of the apartment and ran as far as he could from him with tears streaming down his furry cheeks.  
  
Sonic just looked shocked and said as if ashamed of his short fuse "Damn it I did it again."  
  
Amy and Cream understood why he did not mean to say those things and they understood why things turned out like this.  
  
Cream wanted to know what were Amy and Sonic talking about but it did not seem like the right time to ask.  
  
But they did hope everything would be ok in the end.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	6. Chapter 5 Do Dreams Come True?

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega and the song Dreams belongs to Gabrielle. Now as usual on with the story

Note- I had help with this chapter from The Almighty Sonikku so thanks to him and I hope you lot like this one cause I was stuck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More Then Friends  
  
Chapter 5 Do Dreams Come True?

It had been a few days now since their run in, Rouge had been keeping her distance from Shadow, but he did try to start a conversation most times but Rouge was obviously uncomfortable around him, so he had kept his distance from her for awhile.  
  
He then saw her at a table on the other side of the club so he walked over to her as a song started.  
  
He then said "Hi Rouge."  
  
She then instantly turn around to face the black hedgehog and then she said "Oh hi there Shadow."  
  
He then smiled feebly and then he said as normal as he could "Hey, Rouge, its a beautiful song, do you want to dance?"  
  
Rouge seemed taken back and stayed silent but then Shadow said to make her stay with him "As friends, I mean."  
  
Rouge suddenly came back to earth and slowly nodded, he then took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor they then took their positions for their dance.  
  
_Move a step closer you know that I want you _

_I can tell by your eyes that you want me too _

_J__ust a question of time I knew we'd be together _

_And that you'd be mine I want you here forever_

_Do you hear what I'm saying gotta say how I feel_

_  
I can't believe you're here but I know that you're real_

I know what I want and baby it's you

I can't deny my feelings because they are true  
  
Rouge smiled as Shadow smiled back, he looked into her green jewel like eyes and became lost in them, he then pulled her closer to him, she didn't seem to notice or maybe she did and didn't care, either way, she put her arms around him.  
  
_Dreams can come true _

_Look at me babe I'm with you _

_You know you gotta have hope _

_You know you gotta be strong  
_  
_Dreams can come true _

_Look at me babe I'm with you _

_You know you gotta have hope _

_You know you gotta be strong_  
  
They swayed slowly to the music, this is strange, she was confused, she thought this strange feeling she had around Shadow was reluctance, she then began to wonder whether or not that was true or not.  
  
Shadow then pulled her close until they were nose-to-nose he then asked in a confused tone "Rouge what are we doing?"  
  
The white bat just shrugged, before she smiled and replied "I have no idea, I don't care either, all I care about is that this is all I want to do at this moment in time." He was surprised by this but continued to dance.  
  
_I've seen you sometimes on your own and in crowds _

_I knew I had to have you my hopes didn't let me down, now you're by my side and _

_I feel so good I've nothing to hide don't feel that I ever could_  
  
She snapped back to reality for a moment and thought "What am I doing?" She looked into his red eyes, searching and found what had been there all along, love.  
  
_Do you hear what I'm saying gotta say how __I feel _

_I can't believe you're here but __I know that you're real _

_I know what I want and baby it's you _

_Can't deny my feelings because they are true  
_  
He looked at her, she stared at him intently, she was trying to say something. He couldn't tell but he saw a look in her eyes that he could not describe.  
  
_Dreams can come true _

_Look at me babe I'm with you _

_You know you gotta have hope _

_You know you gotta be strong  
  
Dreams can come true _

_Look at me babe I'm with you _

_You know you gotta have hope _

_You know you gotta be strong  
_  
She then leaned in and kissed him on his lips, he was surprised by this but he kissed her back unleashing all the love that he kept inside of him, she then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, their tongues then got involved as they explored each others mouths but Rouge thought for a second and came back to reality, she then quickly broke away from the kiss and out of his embrace.  
  
But before she left she said to the black hedgehog "I am sorry Shadow I.." she then trailed off and left the dance floor.  
  
She then thought to herself "What are these feelings have I just felt for Shadow? I have to search myself if I want to find out." that was one question that she needed a lot of time to think on, was she lying to herself to be close to any man or was these feelings real.  
  
Shadow was left on the dance floor alone like he had been so many times but for some reason this one really hurt him, it felt like an arrow was shot straight through his heart.  
  
He then heard other couples saying "Poor guy." but he ignored it and did not care what anyone said anymore.  
  
He then went away from the dance floor and then he thought "Why do I keep trying if all she does is make me feel like this?"  
  
He then started to think "Maybe I have outstayed my welcome here in Club Rouge."

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	7. Chapter 6 Please Don't Leave

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Note- This chapter takes place on the same night they danced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More Then Friends  
  
Chapter 6 Please Don't Leave  
  
Rouge was sitting on her own with her many fine jewels like sapphire, diamonds, rubies also there were an assortment of rings, earrings and necklaces that she had stolen I mean found over the years that she worked in her job as a treasure hunter.  
  
Right now though her thoughts were not about what jewel she wanted next, it was about Shadow, the white bat always thought best when she was alone with her jewels this was like paradise to her to be around such beauty.  
  
She always thought she had anything she ever wanted here in this vault but lately she found herself wanting more then that, she wanted companionship from someone a loved one.  
  
Her eyes were now locked onto a single ruby in a heart shape, weird how the colour of it matched the colour of Shadows eyes and it seemed to have matched how he feels for her, it was like a sign to her.  
  
The more she looked deeper into the heart shaped ruby the more she thought about love and then she thought of Shadow.  
  
Rouge then thought "I have to tell him."  
  
The white bat then got up, went out of the vault and locked it, lets face it every great treasure hunter needed a high security vault. She went upstairs to her and Shadows room but when she entered she saw no sign of the black hedgehog.  
  
The only thing she found was a note neatly folded up on top of the bed, she picked it up and unfolded it and the first thing she noticed was that the note was in Shadow's handwriting she then read the note.  
  
It said "Dear Rouge, by the time you read this note I will be gone, I thought I have outstayed my welcome with you, but I would like to say that I will cherish the moment I had with you in my arms and our kiss. I will be leaving on the next train out of here so you wont have to worry about where I am going so goodbye Rouge The Bat. I will always care for you Shadow The Hedgehog."  
  
Rouge dropped the note in shock but then she thought "I will not let you go."  
  
She then ran to her balcony and started to fly out of her club to find the train station that Shadow mentioned in his note, Rouge then flew as fast as she could to the train station, in this mission every second counts and she was not gonna waste a single one.  
  
After what felt like seconds from leaving the club she landed and ran into the train station.  
  
The first thing the white bat did which was done with instinct was shout "SHADOW!"  
  
She then ran towards the train and found Shadow about 4 foot steps away from the train which was a relief to the bat.  
  
Rouge looked at Shadow and asked "Were you really gonna leave me like that?"  
  
Shadow looked at her and replied in an unsure tone "Yes."  
  
Rouge was about to say something until Shadow beat her to it and said "Look its obvious you don't like me and its obvious I blew our friendship so if you don't mind I got a train to catch."  
  
The white bat looked at Shadow in shock to hear him say that and then tears escaped from her eyes, when the black hedgehog turned around and started for the train.  
  
Rouge then said "Shadow 'sniff' wait."  
  
He then turned around to see her face covered tears and then he heard her say "Please 'sniff' Shadow don't 'sniff' leave."  
  
Shadow then asked "Then tell me why not?"  
  
The white bat then said "Cause 'sniff' I love you."  
  
This shocked him and to think he was about to leave as well. He then started to imagine what would it be like for her if she did not come here in time to see him.  
  
It was then Rouge who said "We 'sniff' could probably 'sniff' start over but 'sniff' this time 'sniff' just the way you 'sniff' and I have always dreamed 'sniff' of being together."  
  
Shadow didn't need a second thought he went towards her and locked his ruby eyes onto her teary green emerald eyes.  
  
He couldn't help but to savour this moment with her. Rouge then felt Shadow's cheek to see if he wasn't just her imagination. Shadow then took his right hand and wiped a stray tear away from her soft cheeks.  
  
They both looked at each other for a bit longer and then their faces came closer to each other, they were now nose-to-nose again very much in the same way as earlier in the night they were together.  
  
Shadow then asked "Rouge in what way do you mean by you and I have always dreamed together?"  
  
Rouge then replied "Allow me to show you."  
  
When their lips came into contact with each other and as soon as they kissed there was no stopping it cause this kiss would be more longer then any other, Shadow did the same as he did before he kissed with all of his emotions he had for her into the kiss as did Rouge. He kiss was better then last time due to the fact she shared his feelings.  
  
They then broke the kiss and Rouge said without any sniffles "So I take it you are staying at my place still."  
  
Shadow just looked into her alluring eyes and replied "Of course I will stay at your place still."  
  
The new couple then went of the train station and looked up at the stars together, this made Rouge think about herself and how could she not enjoy the simple things in life like the stars she then thought she should do this more often with Shadow.  
  
Rouge then looked at Shadow again giving him her smile and so did Shadow, the two then carried on walking back to Club Rouge.  
  
When they got back Rouge felt tired and so did Shadow but he was still not sure what to do in a relationship since he never had one before.  
  
The black hedgehog then said "I guess I will be taking the couch tonight then."  
  
The white bat then shook her head as she sat onto the bed and said "No Shadow you don't, I need you by my side so we can sleep in the same bed."  
  
Shadow then looked at her and asked "You are not teasing me again are you?"  
  
Rouge couldn't help but laugh at his question but she replied "No I am not," but she teased him when she said "Now come on I am not going to bite your neck when you are asleep"  
  
Shadow looked at her and laughed a little at her joke since she was a bat and they say bats bite peoples necks but Shadow knew she wouldn't.  
  
He climbed into bed with her and hugged her close to his body and Rouge kissed him and said "Good night my knight in shining black armour."  
  
Now he knew she was teasing him about his colour now but he decided to tease back saying "Good night my vampire."  
  
Rouge laughed at how lame he was at teasing but did not say a word, as they fell asleep in each others arms they both now knew that love had no bounds and no one or anything could break the newly created bond that they share.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	8. Chapter 7 The Despair of Tails

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Note- I have got 2 reviews saying I suck at this fic well then if you 2 don't like this, then may Knuckles punch you 2 where it hurts cause if you don't like it don't read and don't review cause you see you have been outvoted by loads of positive reviews in all my fics including loads in this one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More Then Friends  
  
Chapter 7 The Despair of Tails  
  
Amy and Cream were out for the night on the town so they went clubbing and have a few drinks but since they are not alcoholic they had coke and lemonades. At one point they would dance as well.  
  
The pink hedgehog then pointed out Club Rouge the loving doe had no problems with going there so they went in.  
  
Cream was astonished to see inside the club was gambling like what you have a casino and clubbing as well like a normal everyday club.  
  
Amy then said to Cream "We could have a lot of fun here couldn't we?"  
  
Cream just giggled and replied "Amy I don't gamble."  
  
But Amy replied back "Who said anything about gambling?"  
  
Cream then got the message when she noticed the look in the pink hedgehog's eyes.  
  
The doe then said "Amy not now, everyone will be looking you know how guys are when they see female couples."  
  
Amy then said "Ok understood."  
  
As the couple went into the club they met up with Rouge.  
  
Rouge looked at the two and said "Hi Amy, hi Cream."  
  
Amy and Cream then said "Hi Rouge."  
  
The white bat then said "How long has it been now I haven't seen you guys in a long time, out guy hunting are you?"  
  
Cream then answered "No we are not and besides we already have lovers."  
  
Rouge couldn't help but ask "Who?"  
  
Amy then raised her and her loving doe's hand to show Rouge, the bat had confusion on her face.  
  
But it then turned into a smile when she got the idea she then said "Good for you two."  
  
The two were surprised by Rouge's reaction and Cream asked "You are not surprised by this?"  
  
Rouge just smiled and answered "Nah, I don't mind what you do with your lives or who you love as long you guys are happy right?"  
  
Amy then said "Yeah you are right."  
  
Rouge then nodded and then a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills came up to the girls.  
  
He then said "Hi Amy, hi Cream"  
  
He then kissed Rouge on the cheek to say hello.  
  
Cream smiled and asked "Are you two together now?"  
  
Rouge then replied "Yeah we are."  
  
Amy then said "Hope you two have a long and happy relationship together"  
  
Shadow then said while looking Rouge lovingly in the eyes "Of course we will."  
  
The black hedgehog then looked at Amy and Cream and asked "So what are you two doing looking for guys?"  
  
Cream then said "No we are not besides we already found love with someone."  
  
Shadow then asked "Who are they then?"  
  
The pink hedgehog and the loving doe then showed their hands been entwined, this confused the black hedgehog.  
  
Then he said in his state of confusion "Errr I thought only guys fell in love with girls."  
  
Amy then started to explain to Shadow but Cream's mind was else where.  
  
_A Day Ago_  
  
Cream was in her and Amy's apartment sitting on the couch next to Sonic comforting him saying "Tails will come back soon I mean how long can he stay like that?"  
  
Sonic kept on crying "But what if he commits suicide? I am so insensitive to these things!"  
  
Amy was on the other side of him trying to make him feel better but so far they were not very successful.  
  
Cream at some point then asked "Excuse me, Sonic, I don't mean to be rude but may I ask what were you and Amy secretly talking about during our double date?"  
  
Sonic was silent for a moment and Amy looked at him wondering if he was alright in answering the question.

Sonic then got a paper slip out of his glove and set it down onto the table and said "This was something I wanted to surprise Tails with."  
  
Cream looked at what was on the paper Sonic just put onto the table and saw on it what looked like a house but it was more like a villa with its own swimming pool, white walls, almost everything about it had a pure feel to it as if it was a part of paradise itself.  
  
Sonic then carried on talking in a sad tone "I thought we could start to live together but I wanted to show him that I really cared for him so I went to find the perfect place and there it is but now I.."  
  
The blue hedgehog was quiet for a while and finally said with tears going down his cheeks "I wanted him to know I love him."  
  
Amy could now see he was going round in circles, she then comforted Sonic some more to try and calm him down.  
  
It all made sense to the doe now, she looked at the house Sonic wanted to surprise Tails with, she really felt sorry for Sonic cause his wonderful surprise that had been planned to go smoothly had now been riddled with problems  
  
Cream could not help but to wonder what would the outcome be in this situation and the only event she wanted to occur was the one where Tails comes back into Sonic's arms.  
  
_Present Day  
_  
Cream came out of her memories of the past and came back to the present day.  
  
The doe then saw that Amy was looking at her as she asked "You ok, you looked like you were deep in thought."  
  
Cream then replied "Oh, um, yea I was."  
  
The doe then continued "I was thinking about Sonic and.."  
  
Amy then shushed Cream and said "Don't worry about them they will be fine and I am sure it will all work out in the end."  
  
The two then said nothing more, convinced that it would work out in the end so they both went to the dance floor to do what everyone else was doing dance.  
  
The two girls danced with the up beat music, after dancing for a while the girls sat down somewhere where they could be alone.  
  
When they found their seats Amy started things off by saying "Cream is there something wrong cause you haven't talked much since our double date with Tails and Sonic."  
  
Cream was quiet but she replied in an uneasy tone "Well…"  
  
The doe then sighed and asked in an uneasy tone "Amy you would never think about having a relationship behind my back would you?"  
  
Amy was shocked to hear her lover ask her this but it obviously bothered the doe.  
  
The pink hedgehog then asked "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Cream then answered "Well ever since Tails accused you and Sonic of having a relationship behind our backs I wondered could it be true."  
  
Amy looked at Cream and said while taking a hold of her hands "Cream I will always love you and I would defiantly not throw that away for anyone else."  
  
The loving doe looked at the pink hedgehog and asked in her more usual tone "Really?"  
  
Amy then nodded her head to say yes really, then Cream embraced Amy close to her as if she didn't want to be separated from her pink lover.  
  
Cream then whispered "I love you."  
  
Amy then replied in a whisper "I love you too."  
  
Their faces were now nose-to-nose, their lips became more closer for a kiss.  
  
But then someone 'cough' 'cough' to stop the couple from what they were doing.  
  
Amy and Cream looked towards the person to see it was Knuckles.  
  
The doe then said and asked "Hi Knuckles, what brings you here."  
  
The red echidna didn't look too happy about something but all became clear when he said "Its Tails, I can not explain right now so you will have to come with me."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement and followed Knuckles outside then they went down the street by a few blocks then they took a left turn down another street. The girls kept on following Knuckles until they came to a big crowd of people.  
  
Amy, Cream and Knuckles came to the front of the crowd, the girls then looked up a very tall building and at the top they could make out a person at the top of it, who was none other then Tails.  
  
Cream then asked no one in particular "What is Tails doing up there?"  
  
Knuckles then replied "I don't know when I tried going up there Tails wouldn't say anything to me except go away, I thought that you guys might have more luck then me."  
  
Amy then asked "Where's Sonic then?"  
  
Knuckles then answered "Couldn't find him, I would of got him first but since he is no where in sight I got you two instead."  
  
The two girls looked at Knuckles now understanding why he brought them here, Knuckles stayed where he was as the girls went into the building and went to the top of the building.  
  
Cream opened the door to the rooftop of the building and they went through, Cream let Amy go through first and then they saw their good friend Tails a few feet away from the edge of the roof looking down to the ground.  
  
Tails didn't need to turn around to know someone was there cause he had great sense of hearing.  
  
Tails said glumly "I thought I told you to leave me alone."  
  
Cream then said "We are not Knuckles."  
  
Tails looked behind him to see Amy and Cream there instead.  
  
The two tailed genius then said "Sonic is still not here, 'sigh' I guess he doesn't care for me cause if he did, he would be here by now."  
  
Amy then tried to calm Tails down by saying "He will come, what are you doing up here anyway?"  
  
Tails replied bluntly "I am going to kill myself."  
  
Cream looked horrified by that, now she was shouting "Tails please don't do it."  
  
The fox then shook his head "No Sonic said he wished I was dead so now his wish will come true."  
  
Amy then said "Tails this is not the answer."  
  
Tails then said "Well I don't see any other way out of this cause if he loved me I would be in his arms now but…"  
  
He trailed off and then said nothing else he turned around and looked down below to what will be his demise.  
  
Amy thought his tails would save him cause of his reactions when he is in danger, but with both of them tied together tight with rope that was not going to happen.  
  
Tails took a couple of steps towards the edge, Amy was about to confess to Tails about everything, ruining the surprise for him was better then seeing him dead.  
  
But then all three of them heard "Tails!"  
  
The two tailed fox turned around to see Sonic there with concern in his eyes.  
  
The blue hedgehog went towards Tails but not by much, just so the fox didn't step back or anything like that cause this situation was serious.  
  
Sonic then asked "Tails are you really going to jump?"  
  
Tails looked at his so called lover and replied with sadness in his voice "Yes I am."  
  
Sonic then asked "Why?"  
  
Tails then answered "You know why, you said you want me to be dead so you will have it."  
  
Sonic tried to explain "Look I am sorry I said that it was just I am new to this ok I don't know how to act on emotions when they are for someone like you."  
  
It didn't seem to satisfy Tails though and he said "You are making no sense at all."  
  
Sonic sighed and said "Look Tails I know how all this started its because I am not telling everyone about us isn't it."  
  
The fox just stayed quiet as he looked sadly at the blue hedgehog.  
  
Sonic knew he was right so he continued while walking towards his lover "After you left I felt so empty without you, I do not want to lose you again so I don't care what everyone will think, we will not hide our love for each other anymore."  
  
They were now a few centimeters apart and Tails said "Your words don't mean a thing to me now."  
  
Sonic then looked at the two tailed genius and said "Will this do then."  
  
He put his lips onto Tails lips and kissed him, it felt like normal really but this time Sonic was confessing his love in front of people, Tails started to kiss his blue hero back.  
  
Down below Knuckles could see what was going on, he couldn't believe his eyes what he was seeing, the people behind him were the same, they were all shocked.  
  
Back at the top of the building Sonic broke his kiss, he looked at Tails with love in his eyes as did the fox.  
  
Sonic then took a couple of steps back showing that he trusts Tails.  
  
He then held his hand out and said "Now do you believe me."  
  
Tails was shocked and his expression did not change but he was obviously having second thoughts about it.  
  
The blue hedgehog then said "I promise I will never hurt you again."  
  
Tails looked at his lover and thought "Can I trust him? Should I not do this?"  
  
But the only one who could answer that was himself. 

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.  
  
Also if you all want to know since Sonniku not doing fics anymore on his site I will find a permanent site to put lemons on and I will tell you all lemons I will do in my fics.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More Then Friends  
  
Epilogue  
  
It was now 10:00 in the morning, Amy, Cream and Cheese were in their seats watching the funeral. They cried their eyes out.  
  
Cream could not bear looking anymore and she said "Oh why did it have to happen to him."  
  
When Amy noticed it was finished she said with a few stray tears on her cheeks "Don't worry Cream its finished."  
  
Cream looked up to see the credits on the TV meaning their favorite soap opera was over.  
  
Amy then turned off the TV and got herself and her lover a tissue to wipe away their tears.  
  
Cream got up from her seat and asked the pink hedgehog "Do you want me to get you something while I am up."  
  
Amy just replied "No thanks, just watching you is all I need."  
  
Cream just giggled at Amy thinking it is so sweet of her to say that Cheese got up from his seat and followed Cream.  
  
As Amy watched her loving doe go to the kitchen with Cheese following, the pink hedgehog was thinking "I can't believe how close we were to not seeing Tails again last night, but lucky us Sonic came along and confessed his love to him in front of people."  
  
_Last Night from Amy's P.O.V_  
  
I looked at Sonic with his hand out stretched for Tails to take it, I couldn't tell if Tails was happy with this or not but something changed in him throughout this whole situation.  
  
Cream looked on with concern in her eyes, obviously she would be the most affected because her and Tails were very close friends since she was 6 and he was 8, some might of mistaken their friendship for love but it was only pure friendship.  
  
I saw in Sonic's eyes what I and Cream give each other every time we are together and that was love.  
  
Tails who had also being a close friend to me was still deep in thought but I am hoping he chooses the right thing cause I don't want to see him jump off.  
  
I see tears come from his eyes, it was not sadness it was joy I could tell from how his lips curled a little into a smile.  
  
Tails then said "You do care for me don't you."  
  
Sonic then replied "Of course I do, I will always care for you in good times and bad."  
  
I could see that Sonic meant every word. Tails who now had tears in his eyes said "Oh Sonic."

I was relieved to see that he was finally coming to his senses, Tails was now running for Sonic for a hug but one thing that I thought that would never do any harm, was severe, Tails had accidentally stepped onto an ice lolly wrapper.  
  
This made him slipped backwards and the worst part of it was it was close to the edge, he then fell down the side of the building but Sonic being quick on his feet ran to the edge and tried grabbing his two tailed lover.  
  
But I could not see if Sonic got him or not frankly I did not know if I had the courage to look, Cream was the first to look and I followed looking down the tall building. What I saw made me sigh in relief cause Sonic just caught Tails by the hand.  
  
At first I stood there but then me and Cream decided to help Sonic by helping him pull Tails up. After what seemed like minutes of pulling Tails to safety everyone seemed happy it worked out but Sonic who missed Tails so much hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
I heard Tails say "I am sorry everyone if I worried you."  
  
Sonic replied "Its ok you had your reasons."  
  
Nothing else was said but I could hear Sonic cry a little but just like Tails it was filled with joy.  
  
_Present Day  
_  
Amy came out of her memories, she then decided to read the newspaper and as usual on the front page was Sonic but the headline was different.  
  
It said in bold letters "Sonic The Hedgehog Gay?"  
  
Amy then shouted "Hey Cream, Cheese, the Sonic and Tails kiss from last night is on the front page."  
  
Cream then came in with Cheese in tow and said "Really what does it say?"  
  
Amy did as Cream asked and repeated what was on the paper with the blue chao looking over her shoulder "Sonic publicly kisses and holds hands with his gay companion. Apparently they are saying here that maybe Sonic and Tails could be doing this for publicity."

Amy finished off telling Cream the gist of what the paper said on their friends and the doe asked "Nothing else?"  
  
Amy then replied "Nope that's all, those reporters will probably try and look more into it to try and make Sonic and Tails look bad cause you know how they are."  
  
Cheese then answered back "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao." which was translated 'Yeah I know what you mean lying to get great headlines.'  
  
Amy nodded towards Cheese knowing full well what he said.  
  
Cream then said "Oh yeah Amy don't we have guests coming soon."  
  
Amy then remembered and said "Oh yeah we do, I better get out of this dressing gown and put some clothes on."  
  
Cream then said coyly to Amy "You know I wouldn't mind you in that."  
  
Amy then giggled and replied "Cream we will do that later ok."  
  
Cream nodded her head in approval, Amy then went into their room, after a few minutes Amy came out looking like her normal everyday self.

"Well," Amy said she then carried on saying "how do I look?"  
  
Cream just simply replied "Beautiful."  
  
Amy just looked at Cream and said nothing to her as did the loving doe, the two then went closer to each other.  
  
The pink hedgehog then put her hands on Cream's cheeks and kissed her on the lips, the doe then kissed back and inserted her tongue into Amy's mouth to swap their saliva, Amy affectionately stroked Creams long ears and Cream stroked her lovers back.  
  
Their kiss was cut short when a knock was heard at the door.  
  
After the second knock they heard someone said "You two are not having sex in there are you?"  
  
It was Shadow but they also heard him say "Ow."  
  
Obviously Rouge elbowed him for saying that joke, Amy then opened the door to see at the door Shadow who was now feeling his arm and Rouge, also behind them were Tails and Sonic who's arms were around each others shoulders.  
  
Amy then said "Hi guys, glad you all could come."  
  
The people outside said their hellos and entered the apartment that Cream and Amy owned when they were allowed to enter.  
  
Cream showed the couples to their seats in the living room.  
  
Amy then sat on the couch next to Cream and Cheese, on the left hand side Rouge and Shadow were seated on two chairs and on the right hand side Sonic and Tails were seated on two chairs as well.  
  
Cream then started the conversation "So how is everyone?"  
  
Everyone said they were fine and then Rouge said "So Amy why have you called us all here for?"  
  
Amy explained "I thought since we have not seen you and Shadow in a long time I thought we could meet and have a couples talks you know what I mean?"  
  
Tails replied "I understand so what do we start with then?"  
  
Sonic then said "I know we could exchange stories on how our relationships started."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and Shadow said "Since this is Amy's idea how about we let her start it off."  
  
Everyone turned to Amy who was happy to oblige to Shadow's request as she started to tell them about how her and Cream's relationship started, she thought for a moment and saw that both of the couples had something in common with her and Cream's relationship, that they were more then friends. 

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.  
  
I would like to tell you lot that I will be working on a lemon for SonicxTails that's all I got lined up so far but if you peeps want to have a lemon on ShadowxRouge as well express your feelings on it and I will do that also Romantic Release that used to be on Sonikku's site will soon be on but if you lot want link to it email me and I will email it to you when I am done the fic and uploading it. (this includes all other lemons I will do)


End file.
